Digi Amor
by Maky
Summary: Un arreglo de las relacines amorosas de los primeros digi elegidos
1. capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1  
  
EL INICIO  
  
30 DE JULIO  
  
En la cancha de futbol de una escuela primaria los niños de 5° grado  
  
se encontraban entrenando: un niño de pelo castaño intenta adelantarse  
  
pero un jugador se le atraviesa así que le pasa el balón a una niña   
  
pelirroja que se encontrava a un lado y mete un GOOL!  
  
- Eso es todo niños vayan a cambiarse  
  
El chico de pelo castaño se encontraba junto a los vestidores de las   
  
niñas cuando la sección femenil sale de ellos.  
  
- Sora, me gustaria hablar contigo ¿Te acompaño a casa?  
  
- Eh? Sí claro Tai. Hasta mañana  
  
Tai y Sora se encontraban caminando en la noche  
  
- Y ¿Que querias hablar conmigo?  
  
- Es que....no se por donde empesar  
  
- Se dice que siempre se debe empesar por el inicio  
  
- Tu eres mi mejor amiga y hemos estado por mucho tiempo juntos  
  
- Sí, tu tambien eres mi mejor amigo  
  
- Pero a mí me gustaría que .... fueramos algo mas  
  
- A ¿A que te refieres?  
  
En eso ya habían llegado a casa de Sora y Tai se coloco enfrente de la  
  
puerta, la miro a los ojos y le dijo  
  
- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
- .....No  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
Sora lo aparta de la puerta y le dice:  
  
- Te veo mañana en el campamento  
  
Una noche en el Digimundo Sora se encuentra sola caminando.  
  
Fue mi culpa, mi culpa, todo por esta maldito emblema y yo por tonta  
  
no le dije que le correspondia  
  
- Sora, no llores estoy segura que Tai esta bien ya lo....  
  
- shix, escucha eso  
  
Y escondidos escucharon como Myotismon ordenaba a su vasallo robar los   
  
emblemas de los niños elegidos y .....  
  
Sí el tiene razon si supiera lo que es el amor le podria haber dado  
  
a Taí una mejor respuesta que un simple no, por eso mi emblema nunca  
  
brillara y mi digimon no evolucionara, yo creia que amaba a Tai pero no  
  
es cierto  
  
- Tai te extraño tanto  
  
Y al decir esto su emblema brillo por primera vez sin que ella se diera  
  
cuenta 


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2  
  
UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD  
  
Sora que ya estaba en sexto grado se encontraba charlando con su  
  
grupo de amigas.  
  
- Sora has visto a mi hermano  
  
Al voltear Sora se da una gran sorpresa  
  
- Tk, que haces aquí?  
  
- Convenci a mi mamá a mudarnos aqui por un año  
  
- Tk, ya los encontraste?- Pregunta Kari que venia lleganda  
  
- Los llevare con ellos- dice Sora levantandose y disculpandose con  
  
sus copañeras.  
  
En el techo de la escuela se encontraban Tai, Matt e Izze  
  
- Me pregunto, por que Mimi no vino hoy a la escuela?- dijo Izze  
  
- Tal vez Sora sepa algo, Por que no se habra reunido con nosotros?-  
  
dijo Matt  
  
- Para evitarme, no vez que hasta pidio cambiarse de grupo- dice Tai  
  
- Pues que le hiciste?- pregunta Matt  
  
- Le recorde, más bien le pregunte denuevo algo que no le hizo ninguna  
  
gracia- respondio Tai  
  
- HERMANO!  
  
Tk, Kari y Sora acababan de llegar. Tk corre a abrasar a Matt.  
  
- Tk que haces aquí- dice Matt  
  
Mientras Tk charlaba con Matt, Tai mira a Sora de abajo a arriba.  
  
- Que me ves?  
  
- Por que vienes de negro?  
  
- Voy a ir a un funeral despues de la escuela  
  
- Ah  
  
De repente llega Mimi llorando y se le hecha encima a Izze  
  
- Que te pasa Mimi?- pregunta Matt  
  
Ella se para y chilla:  
  
- Me voy ha mudar  
  
- Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunta Kari  
  
- No, no entiendes. Me voy a New York  
  
- QUE?!?  
  
Despues de un valle de lagrimas Mimi explica a sus amigos que debido   
  
a los frecuentes atentados digimon que habia sufrido Japón, sus padres  
  
habían decidido mudarse para que ella no sufriera ningun peligro y a  
  
pesar de sus ruegos sus padres no accedieron a quedarse ni un minuto   
  
mas en Japon  
  
- A que te refieres con ningun minuto mas?- pregunta Izze  
  
- Nos vamos hoy  
  
Y así sin tomar en cunta las que hechaba Tai todos prometieron  
  
irse ha despedir de Mimi al aeropuerto  
  
A la hora de la salida todos esperaban a que llegara Joe cuando la mam  
  
de Sora llego  
  
- Ya me tengo que ir  
  
- No te vas a ir a despedir de Mimi?- pregunta Tai enfadado  
  
- No puedo ya les habia dicho que tenia que ir a un funeral  
  
- Sora, Tk y yo podemos ir otra vez a tú casa para dormir despues de ir  
  
a despedir a Mimi- preguta Kari  
  
Al oir esto Matt y Tai voltean a ver interrogativamente a Sora  
  
- Sí, claro- responde Sora sin hacerles caso - hasta luego!- dice  
  
al irse pero se tropeza y Tai la salva de caer- gracias  
  
Sora se va un poco sonrrojada, algo le murmura su mamá al oido por lo  
  
que ella se sonrroja mas  
  
DING-DONG  
  
Sora baja a abrir la puerta y se encuentra a Tk y Kari con una pequeña  
  
maleta c/u y detras de ellos Tai y Matt.  
  
- Pasen, Tk, Kari suban sus cosa a su habitacion- dice Sora  
  
- Sí!  
  
- A que te refieres con su habitacion?- pregunta Matt  
  
- Kari duermen conmigo y Tk en una habitacion al lado  
  
- Con eso te refieres que no es la primera vez que ambos se quedan ha   
  
dormir aquí?- pregunta Tai  
  
- Sí, ellos se llevan muy bien y mmmm la primera vez que se quedaron   
  
aquí fue una vez que Tai fue a domir a tu casa y otras han sido cuando  
  
Kari pide permiso de ir a dormir a casa de una amiga  
  
- Así que tu eres esa amiga. Ella nunca me quiso confesar su nombre-  
  
dice Tai  
  
- Jiji eso fue cosa de las dos- dice Sora sonrrojada  
  
- Y como consegia Tk venir a pasar la noche hasta aca- Pregunta Matt  
  
- Me invito a su casa a comer  
  
- Eso es todo lo que queria saber- dice Matt- Ya me voy  
  
La mamá de Sora invito a Tai a cenar y mientras los niños se ponian sus   
  
pijamas Tai y Sora fueron a dar un paseo por el jardin.  
  
- Tai  
  
- Mande  
  
- Todavía sige en pie la propuesta que me hiciste- pregunta sonrrojada  
  
- A que te refieres?- pregunta sonrrojado tambien  
  
- Bueno tu sabes  
  
- Que se?  
  
- No te hagas  
  
- Te refieres a..  
  
- Sí   
  
- Cual es tu respuesta?- pregunta serio  
  
- Yo, yo...no  
  
- Ya veo te estabas burlando de mí- dice Tai enojado ya iba irse cuando  
  
Sora lo toma del braso y lo besa dejando atonito a Tai  
  
- Queria decir que SÍ 


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3  
  
LA SEPARACION  
  
Verano del 2001 antes del ataque del rey digimon  
  
- Hola Sora de que querias hablarme  
  
- Tai, te tengo una mala noticia  
  
- Que pasa?  
  
- Creo que lo nuestro no debe continuar  
  
- ...  
  
- Es un amor infantil y yo..  
  
- Cual es su nombre?  
  
- De quien?  
  
- de él  
  
- es Matt  
  
Con estas palabras Tai queda petrificado  
  
- Él no lo sabe, pero me gusta y me di cuenta que lo de nosotros no   
  
puede continuar  
  
- Intentaras conquistarlo?  
  
- S  
  
- Entonces suerte la necesitaras, él tiene muchas almiradoras  
  
- Gracias Tai has madurado  
  
Suerte, sí claro, ella me corta y cree que la voy a apoyar a hacerse  
  
novia de mi mejor amigo, pero esta muy equivocada si cree que él le  
  
hara caso de eso me encargo yo  
  
- Hola Tai  
  
- Hola karl Donde esta Matt?  
  
- Se encuentra ensallando con el resto de la banda  
  
Entran al esenario, y ahi esta, cantando, él niño timido se habia  
  
conbertido en el robacorazones de todas la chicas de japon y tambien  
  
el de Sora  
  
- Hola Tai oí que cortaste con Sora  
  
- Como lo sabes?  
  
- todos los chicos de la secundaria lo saben a todos les gusta... se  
  
me salio, por la cara que acabas de poner se nota que no fue un   
  
acuerdo en común  
  
- Ella me corto, estuve 2 años detras de ella y cuando por fin me da s  
  
un año despues me corta  
  
- Y quien fue el idiota que te la bajo  
  
- T  
  
- EH?  
  
- Es por eso que vine a verte  
  
- Oye Tai te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver, con ella  
  
- Lo se  
  
- No me importa que no me creas yo..  
  
- Ya sé, por eso no quiero que le hagas caso  
  
- Eh?  
  
Porque? Por que soy tan tonto? Por que soy uno de sus admiradores?  
  
de la novia de mi mejor amigo, buno ya no es su novia, pero selo prometi  
  
por que me toco este emblema, y no es casualidad que ella que fijara en  
  
mi. Idiota eso es lo ue soy. Ella era una de las cosas por las que  
  
envidiaba ha Tai, siempre a su lado apoyandolo. Pero por fin le gane  
  
se la arrebate y ahora no puedo tomarla 


	4. capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4  
  
TK y Kari  
  
Un año despues de la ultima batalla digimon. Kari, Tk y Davis ahora   
  
se encuentran en 6° de primaria. Izzy en 2° de secundaria. Tai, Matt  
  
y Sora en 3°. Yolei en 1° en la misama escuela que ellos. Y Joe   
  
cursaba el primer año de preparatoria.  
  
- Tai, necesito hablarte  
  
- De que quieres hablar  
  
- Es que yo....  
  
- Habla ya  
  
- Queria disculparme por lo que paso el año pasado  
  
Tai hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia  
  
- Es decir; yo no le debi hacer caso pero ella me gustaba Tai, me gustaba  
  
bastante.  
  
- Que quieres decir con gustaba?  
  
- No es que me haya dejado de gustar...es...todo lo contrario yo...  
  
- Bueno es obio que ya no te gusta despues de que te besaste con esa  
  
chica, pero ya pasaron como 6 meses. No debiste tener conmigo esta   
  
conversacion hace tiepo ya?  
  
- No no es eso es que yo...  
  
- Ya no te andes con rodeos  
  
- Me sigue gustando mucho Tai y la voy a recuperar  
  
- QUE??!!  
  
- TAI! MATT!  
  
Al voltear vieron a Sora que corria hacia ellos. Al llegar les  
  
sonrrio.  
  
- Van a recoger a Tk y Kari, no?  
  
- Eh? que?- al presentarse el sujeto de su conversacion a ambos se les  
  
habia trabado la lengua y crusado las ideas. Se voltearon a ver el uno  
  
al otro con el ceño funcido lanzandose rayos con los ojos hasta que...  
  
- Hey chicos?  
  
- Si claro para alla ibamos  
  
- Entonces los acompaño, tengo que hablar con Kari....los invite a mi   
  
casa esta noche  
  
Sora, Tai y Matt caminaban por el parke de la escuela buscando a Tk y  
  
Kari, a quienes Davis habia visto ir para allá. Los tres caminaban en   
  
silencio puesto que Matt y tai no podian dirigirse la palabra y Sora  
  
estaba preocupada por quien sabe que.  
  
En eso escucharon unos sonidos en unos arbustos cercanos, en contra de  
  
lo que propuso Sora los chicos se acercaron para ver los que era.  
  
Al ver aquello Tai y Matt se quedaron con la boca abierta y Sora palecio  
  
y los saco arrastando de ahí.  
  
Depues de unos minutos tai reacciono  
  
- ESE IDIOTA DE AHI ESTABA, ESTAB...-no encontraba la palabra para   
  
describir semejante crimen  
  
- Cuidado con tus palabras Tai ESE IDIOTA DE AH ES MI HERMANO!  
  
- Shix! Los van ha escuchar  
  
Tai la volteo a ver con tal furia que ella retrocedio unos pasos- TU LO  
  
SABIAS?  
  
- Yo no...  
  
- RESPONDE  
  
- Sí- respondio sonrrojandose- pero creí que lo mejor sería que ella te  
  
lo dijera, la he estado convenciendo...-se apresuro en añadir  
  
- MENTIROSA!  
  
- Bueno, vamonos de aquí, sera mejor que ellos nos encuentren 


End file.
